


Mine/Yours

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Junior, Mentions of Sheila, Tattoo Artist Tucker, Tuckington - Freeform, churboose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, what does it say then?”</p><p>For the briefest moment, Tucker’s hand stopped. “Nothing much.” Tucker continued to draw again.</p><p>“I swear to God, if you’ve written ‘Property of Lavernius Tucker’ or ‘This booty belongs to L. Tucker’ again, I’ll shoot you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mine/Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I received over on my Tumblr (An-Adventure-in-Writing): tuckington prompt; tattoo artist tucker likes drawing in sharpie on his boyfriend wash whenever they’re cuddling on the couch. 
> 
> This started out as a one-shot thing, but it's since become a collection of short scenes/scenarios about Tattoo Artist Tucker. Tuckington throughout. Other pairings will be included in future chapters.

Junior had been put to bed for the evening a few hours ago and whilst Tucker loved his son dearly, he really did relish those moments where the house was quiet and peaceful.

The television was on, but he wasn’t paying any attention to it; he was far too preoccupied with drawing on his boyfriend’s body. Washington had his head in Tucker’s lap, enjoying the silence. He was so comfortable there and the patterns that Tucker drew with the black marker were strangely soothing.  
“Why do you draw on me?” Wash asked. “You do that all day, every day. Wouldn’t you like a break?”

“Nah,” Tucker said with a smile. “I like drawing. Besides, you like how it feels, don’t you? Like when I trace patterns on your back and stuff?”

It was a good thing that Washington wasn’t ticklish. Earlier, Tucker had managed to convince Washington to take off his shirt and was now drawing intricate patterns which blossomed over his chest and down along his ribcage.  
While Tucker loved drawing, he also loved the feel of Washington’s warm skin beneath his hands. He could spend hours just drawing on Wash. He drew a swirling line that tapered at the end with exact precision and blew over the ink to make sure it was dry before continuing with the next lines.  
The volume on the television was so low it was barely audible but the silence between the two was comfortable. They had spent many nights like this; Tucker drawing patterns on Washington and Washington enjoying the contact.  
“It’s nice,” Wash murmured. “What are you drawing?”

“Just a bunch of swirls and flourishes. It’s actually kinda girly. Sorry, man. It looks real nice though. There’s some writing there too, but none of that tribal bullshit that you think says ‘I am a badass’ but actually says ‘I eat shit’.”

Washington laughed.  
“So, what does it say then?”

For the briefest moment, Tucker’s hand stopped. “Nothing much.” Tucker continued to draw again.

“I swear to God, if you’ve written ‘Property of Lavernius Tucker’ or ‘This booty belongs to L. Tucker’ again, I’ll shoot you.”

Tucker chuckled.  
“I promise it doesn’t say that.”

“Good,” Wash paused, “Because your booty belongs to me.”

“I dunno, dude. I’d say it’s about equal ownership. We each own fifty percent of each others booties.”  
Washington rolled his eyes.  
“It’s Sangheili,” Tucker said after a while.

“I didn’t know you could write it.”

“You can’t really. It’s fucking hard to put the sounds into words. These are really loose translations.”

Washington shifted slightly, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to see.

Tucker put the cap on the pen and with a finger he traced the intricate, stylised words. His touch was gentle and slow as he carefully read the words.  
“Stupid…Idiot…Survivor…Brave…Loyal…” Tucker felt a bit silly reading them out. “You interrupted me before I could finish. They’re what I think about you.”

“I don’t know about that…” Washington said. He’d felt funny when Tucker read out the list. He certainly didn’t feel brave or loyal.

“Can I write one more?” Tucker asked.  
Wash didn’t have to say anything; Tucker had already taken out the pen again and had started writing over Washington’s heart.  
He murmured something unintelligible. The sounds were strange and he assumed that Tucker was speaking the alien language that not many people had managed to figure out.  
“Mine,” he translated, resting his left hand over the words as he wrote something on his wrist. “Yours.”


	2. Memory is the Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You probably don’t need to make it fancy or complicated."
> 
> "I know. But this is special to him."
> 
> Washington looked over the sketches. The same names turned up repeatedly amongst the various phrases and symbols scribbled everywhere.  
> "His boyfriend?" Washington had only met Caboose a couple of times before.
> 
> "Kind of."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly about Caboose/Church. Mentions of Caboose/Sheila. Church/Carolina hinted at. Tuckington always.

Tucker had been trying to come up with a design for a friend of his for weeks. They’d been in the same platoon in the army and whilst at first the young, apparently stupid man had hated him and driven Tucker nuts, they had become good friends. They’d kept in touch after being discharged from the army and Tucker was rather glad for it. Sometimes they’d have a great time reminiscing about all the stupid shit they’d done. It helped keep the more horrible memories at bay.

"Ugh, it’s horrible!" Tucker complained, scrunching up yet another price of paper. He normally didn’t have this sort of issue when coming up with tattoo designs. He could draw on his boyfriend for hours without a problem.

"Maybe you’re trying too hard?" Washington asked, taking a seat at the table in the cafe.

"But I want it to be good," Tucker said, taking the cup that Washington pushed towards him.

"Caboose is pretty simple though. You probably don’t need to make it fancy or complicated."

"I know. But this is special to him."

Washington looked over the sketches. The same names turned up repeatedly amongst the various phrases and symbols scribbled everywhere.  
"His boyfriend?" Washington had only met Caboose a couple of times before. The kid seemed nice enough, though his head always was in the clouds. ‘Church’, ‘Leo’ and ‘Leonard’ were written in various fonts and styles on the crumpled pages. ‘Church’ featured most prominently though.

"Kind of," Tucker said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Church was in our platoon too. He is…was…Caboose’s best friend, but I’m not sure the feeling was totally mutual. Like, I think it was, but…its hard to tell with Church. He’s a bit of an asshole. Well, back then he was. Now he’s a total asshole and then some. Stupidly enough, that didn’t change Caboose’s feelings though."

"I see."

"At first we all just thought he was being annoying on purpose, but the dude can pretty much love anyone. It doesn’t matter who, or what, you are. Hell, he loved the training program and operating system in our tank and had a huge assault-droid called Freckles as a pet."

Washington laughed. “Freckles?”

"Yeah. Something to do with the ‘spots’ on his nose or some shit."

“Seems like a, uh, creative name.”

"That’s a nice way of putting it. At the time, I said it was stupid. Almost got my damn head blown off.”  
Washington enjoyed listening to Tucker talk about his funny ‘war’ stories. Wash didn’t have too many of those himself.  
“You spoke without thinking again, didn’t you?”

“Oh, shut up,” Tucker lifted the coffee cup to his lips to take a sip before continuing. “I’ve already done a tattoo for him of Sheila’s name. She’s the chick who was in our tank. When we left the army, she obviously couldn’t come with us. Caboose was pretty heartbroken so I told the guy I’d give him a tattoo. I told him, that way it would be like Sheila was always with him so he would shut the fuck up.”  
Truthfully, Tucker had felt bad for Caboose. Although he found it a bit weird that the younger man was in love with a computer program, he knew what it was like to have to leave people behind. It wasn’t something he would wish on anyone, even if what was being left behind was ‘just a program’.

"So why does he want Church’s name?" Washington asked. If he remembered right, Church had been discharged at the same time as Tucker. “He’s still alive, isn’t he?”

"Yeah, but something happened. Church isn’t the same person any more. We don’t know what went wrong. Caboose pretends he’s okay with it though." The slight waver in Tucker’s voice easily gave away how he felt. Washington was very, very familiar with betrayal and it was written all over Tucker’s face, laced in the tone of his voice.

"But neither of you are."

"Fuck no! He just left us without saying anything. He was gone for months and then he just shows up one day as if nothing had happened. Fucking dick. He calls himself something different now and spends most of his time with a new friend-with-benefits of his.”  
Although this had happened a few years ago now, it still hurt. Tucker couldn’t even begin to understand how Caboose might have felt. If he could make his friend feel better in any way, he’d try.  
“He still comes around sometimes. Caboose acts like nothing is wrong, but goddamn it, Church doesn’t ever look back to see the expression on Caboose’s face when he leaves.”

Washington reached out and took Tucker’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
“I know you’ll come up with something that Caboose will love. Who knows, once you’ve given him something to remember his old friend by, he might be able to move on.”

“I hope so. The kid has a heart of gold.”

Wash gave Tucker a smile before taking a sip of his tea. “Just like you do.”


End file.
